Our Love Is Unsinkable
by kjs2259
Summary: Titanic: MI style! Jace Wayland, a poor man meets Clarissa Morgenstern, a rich passenger on the Titanic. What happens when their lives collide? Loosely based on the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, but it's going to be loosely related to Titanic. I really love this movie, and I really love MI so why not combine them? Anyway, I hope you like it! Tell me if I should continue or not!**

CPOV

"Clarissa, please hurry along now!"

Clarissa Morgenstern looked over her shoulder at her fiancée and sighed. They were on their way to board the luxurious ship, the Titanic.

"Coming, dear!" She replied as she got the last of her luggage and hurried out the door. The driver helped her into the car, as she settled next to Sebastian.

"It took you long enough, sweetheart." He commented, looking slightly annoyed. But, nonetheless he moved closer to her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. And, just as their routine went, she moved away from him. She didn't mean to be so rude, but Sebastian made her uncomfortable. It was an arranged marriage by her mother, Jocelyn. And Clarissa was not very pleased by it. The car ride was silent, and when they came to the docks, Clarissa stepped out carefully, trying not to step on her elegant travel suit.

"Is it not the grandest ship you have ever seen?" Sebastian asked, standing behind her.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania." Clarissa said coolly.

"You can be blasé about some things, Clarissa, but not about Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than Mauretania, and far more luxurious." Sebastian said, while turning around to help Clarissa's mother, Jocelyn from the car.

"So this is the unsinkable ship." Jocelyn said, bored already.

"Yes, it is." Sebastian said, smiling.

Clarissa studied Sebastian silently. She supposed he could be handsome, if she weren't so disgusted by him. He was tall, with black hair, and dark eyes. But his arrogance and superiority made him less then agreeable to her. She wasn't marrying for love, she was marrying for money. She didn't even want to marry. But as she looked up at the Titanic, all she saw was a slave ship carrying her back to America. By the time Titanic docked, she would be getting ready for marriage very, very soon.

"Are you coming, dear?" Sebastian asked, breaking her reverie.

"Yes, let's go." She said as she took his arm and he led her onto her slave ship.

JPOV

Jace Wayland sat at the bar, playing a very intense game of poker. He had bet everything he had. And the people he was playing had bet their tickets on the Titanic. He silently picked up a card, putting on his best poker face.

"Okay, a life is going to change." He said quietly, looking at the three other men at the table.

Alec Lightwood, his best friend looked very nervous. Jace silently laughed to himself.

"Let's see... Alec has got nothing. Olaf, you've got squat. Sven, uh oh... two pair..." Jace turned to Alec with an apologetic look. "Sorry Alec."

"What? Sorry? What do you have? You lost my money?" Alec looked shocked.

"Sorry," Jace continued, "You're not going see your mom again for a long time...Because we're going to America! Full house, boys!"

"We're going to America?" Alec asked, his eyes widening.

"The Titanic is going to America in five minutes, boys. I suggest you get a move on." The bar owner cut in.

"Let's go, Alec!" Jace said, hurriedly gathering his little belongings.

They raced out onto the docks, running as fast as they could. They ran up the platform, just in time, as the doors closed behind them.

**I know, I know. It's really short! But this is just kind of a prologue. It is going to be very similar to Titanic, including some of the lines as you might have noticed. But it's also going to be different. So review, tell me what you think, or give me ideas. Thanks! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay..so I know I've waited a long time to update this. But I'm really busy with this story, my other story on FanFiction, If Only You Knew, and I'm writing something on my own! So just stick with me. :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any MI characters, or the Titanic.  
**

CPOV

Clarissa sat in her sitting room, studying the various paintings that she had Isabelle, her maid and close friend, set up. The moment she had seen them, she instantly fell in love with them. They were so beautiful-all truth but no logic. Picasso, Monet..she knew they were great artists, although many weren't as enthusiastic about their work as she was. Slowly, she got up, and went to her vanity, searching for the small black portfolio that no one but her knew she kept. She picked it up gently, and went back to where she was sitting before. She grabbed a pen sitting on the table nearby, and began her sketching. She drew easy things first, flowers, animals. Then, Clarissa began drawing the Titanic. Every little detail she sketched-well all the details that she remembered anyway. Although she had been impressed by the vast ship, she would never admit that to anyone. Especially her Mother and Sebastian. It would give them too much encouragement, it might actually lead them to believe that she actually liked them as human beings. Which she didn't, at all. Being a first class socialite, she had seen it all. Her whole class acted the , snobby, and above all, _boring. _They talked about the same things, had the same rituals, every night. It didn't matter to her that it was luxurious. She would rather be filthy poor than have to live through this never ending life of parties and gossip.

"Dear, excuse me, but these paintings are ridiculous." Sebastian remarked as he came in, studying the room.

She felt her anger build up inside her. "Sorry if they're not to your taste."

"Oh they are most certainly not." He said, taking a sip of his brandy.

"Why don't you go to your own room if you dislike mine so much?" She snapped.

"Excuse me?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Never mind. I'm going out for a walk." She said, putting her hat back on.

"I'll come with you." Sebastian offered, already making his way to his place beside her.

"No, please. I'd rather go alone." She insisted, making her way out the door before he could protest.

As she made it out into the fresh air, she took a deep breath. The room had felt so suffocating. But out here, she felt almost free. She made her way to the bow of the ship, and stood there for a moment. Suddenly, she took her hat off and threw it overboard. It was a heavy thing she never liked to wear, but Sebastian always insisted on.

"Nice. That was a great throw." A voice said from behind her.

Clarissa turned around to meet the eyes of a man about her age, maybe a year or two older. And he was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He had light blond hair, the color of sunlight. His eyes were a dark golden, and she found herself lost in them. Only after he cleared his throat did she snap out of her reverie and notice the rest of him. Worn pants, and shirt, most likely third class.

"I'm-I-" She started.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. Her breath was momentarily taken away. How did this stranger have such a strange affect on her?

"I'm Jace. Jace Wayland." He-Jace introduced himself, sticking out his hand.

"I'm Clarissa Fairchild-Morgenstern." She said back, taking his hand. Electricity shot up through her arm, and she felt oddly connected to Jace.

"Woah, you might have to write that one down for me." Jace smiled again. "Do you have a nickname or something?"

"A nickname?" Clarissa asked, confused.

"Yeah. Like you know, a shortened name-"

"I know what a nickname is. I just don't see why you would think I had one." She snapped.

"Sorry." He held his hands up innocently.

"I don't mean to be rude, I just-"

"I get it. It's okay. I guess I might seem kind of weird to you, because I don't even know you.."

"Is Jace short for anything?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Jonathon." He grimaced. "I hate that name. It sounds too formal."

"As does Clarissa." Clarissa laughed.

"Can I call you Clary?" Jace asked, a bit nervous looking.

Clarissa thought. Clary. _I like it. _She thought to herself. _Or do you just like him_? Her mind whispered.

"Of course." Clarissa-Clary smiled.

"Would you like to take a walk?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes." Clary said, then mentally kicked herself. She probably sounded like a stuck up rich girl.

"So what were you doing up here, Clary?" Jace asked, starting to walk.

"I needed some air." Clary said hesitantly. "My room felt too suffocating."

"I can understand that." Jace said, smiling at her. "I have to room with three other guys."

"That seems so-" Clary searched for the right word. "Unfair."

"Why do you say that?" Jace asked her, playing with a notebook he was carrying.

"Well, first class people, like myself, get three rooms to themselves. My crowd-they think they're giants. They're not even dust in God's eye." She started, feeling a bit silly pouring her feelings out to a stranger.

"You're not like them." Jace stated simply, guiding her to sit down on a nearby deck chair.

"I know I might sound kind of silly, but-"

"No, you're not silly at all. I think you're the smartest girl I've ever met, and I just met you." Jace said, flashing a quick grin as his cheeks flushed.

"Are you blushing?" Clary asked, while poking him in the side.

"Why do you seem so surprised by that?" He asked, looking deep into her eyes.

"You don't seem like the type to blush very easily.l" She said, blushing herself.

"I'm not. You seem like you blush pretty easily, though." He teased.

"Oh, be quiet." She smiled up at him. "What's in the notebook?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Jace answered breezily, putting it behind his back.

"Show me!" Clary protested, reaching for it.

Jace continued to hide it behind behind his back, as Clary tried to reach for it. Eventually, Jace was standing on the deck chair with his notebook high above his head, and Clary was jumping for it, tugging on his arms. this continued for some time, until Clary heard someone clear teir throat.

"Clarissa." Her mother said sharply, giving Sebastian an apologetic look.

"Hello, Mother." Clary responded coolly.

"Why, Clarissa dear, what are you doing out here? And with this-" Sebastian looked at Jace, disgusted. "Gutter rat."

"Sebastian." Clary said warningly. She had just made friends with someone who actually accepted her for who she was, not as the porcelain doll everyone else took her for. And now, Sebastian was scaring him off.

"I was just leaving." Jace answered, glaring at Sebastian. "It was nice meeting you, Clary." He then passed by her, but not before he slipped something inside her hand. Clary put her hand inconspicuously behind her back.

After he had left, Sebastian turned to her with a look of rage. "Clary?"

Clary exhaled impatiently. "Yes."

"You are never to speak to him again, is that understood?" He questioned, already walking away.

As soon as he and her mother were out of sight, Clary opened up her palm, revealing a slip of paper with messy handwriting on it.

_Meet me at the clock after dinner._

**Maybe next chapter I'll do JPOV :)**

**REVIEW!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys!**

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews. I really really appreciate them :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments, or Titanic..**

JPOV

Jace walked on the third class deck, thinking about his new acquaintance. He barely knew Clarissa Fairchild-Morgenstern, but he felt a deep connection with her. He could tell that she was unhappy in her first class life, though he couldn't imagine why. She had it all. Money, a decent meal every day, a bed to sleep in, all the things he didn't usually have. But as he thought about it for a while, he got her perspective. He knew that she had a fiery spirit, to match her hair. And a girl like her had to feel trapped in such a stuffy society. Jace himself wouldn't be able to survive in a life that strict and controlling. He enjoyed his freedom. Sleeping under the stars, the adventure, everything about it.

He sat down on a near by deck chair, and flipped open his notebook. He hadn't let Clary see inside of it, because it was so personal to him. No one had ever even seen this notebook before, much less be interested in it like Clary had been. He thumbed each of the pages, looking at the music notes on each page. He didn't know if his compositions were any good, he rarely got to test them out. But, all his life, he had a passion for music. Piano, especially. Suddenly, a melody popped into his head, clear as day. He quickly wrote down the notes before he could forget them. As he stared at his newest composition, his inspiration for it seemed clear as day. It was Clary, everything about her drew him in. And now he wrote a song for her. Jace laughed quietly under his breath, wondering why she was effecting him so much. He knew he would never have her, first class and third class people didn't usually mix. And when that man had come up to them, along with a woman who Jace automatically knew was her mother because of their similar looks, gave an air of possessiveness. They could be involved, although he looked about ten years or more older than Clary.

Jace didn't know if Clary would show up tonight after dinner, but he really hoped she did. They seemed like good friends already, in their short time together this afternoon. He knew she was very special, it was like a piece of him that he didn't know was missing until he saw her, and finally it clicked.

He sighed and got up when he saw the sun going down. he better get to dinner, or else Alec would get very upset with him. As he began the long walk back to the dining room, his mind drifted to Clary once more. She was definitely the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Those red curls, and the emerald green eyes, just instantly drew him in, although he knew he shouldn't get to involved, he was completely helpless when it came to Clarissa Fairchild Morgenstern.

"Jace! Over here!" He heard a voice shout to him from across the room. He looked over, and saw Alec waving at him like a maniac, along with their two other roommates, Magnus Bane and Ragnor Fell.

"Hey, Alec, Magnus, Ragnor." Jace greeted them all as he sat down.

"Jacey!" Magnus said with a grin, "So glad you could finally join us!"

"So where were you?" Alec asked, shoving food into his mouth.

"Nosy, are we?" Jace said while pushing his food around on his plate.

"Oh my, Jace must have met a girl! He is actually not eating!" Ragnor said in fake concern.

"Shut your mouth, Ragnor Fell." Jace muttered.

"It is a girl!" Ragnor said triumphantly.

"Jace meets tons of girls. They all love them. Especially in Paris. Remember that, Jace?" Alec said.

"This one was different." Jace sighed.

"Well, where is she? Point her out to me." Magnus said while looking around the room.

"Shes not..here." Jace admitted reluctantly.

"Where is she, then?" Ragnor asked, his face confused.

"Well..she is not exactly..third class." Jace said in a rush.

"Excuse me?" Alec asked, his eyes widening. "Did you seriously talk to a second class girl?"

"Not..second class." Jace replied, looking down at his plate.

"First class?" Magnus gasped.

"That is the only class left, isn't there?" Jace snapped.

"No need to get so defensive about your little girlfriend, Wayland." Ragnor said, enjoying the little scene.

Jace looked up, surprised. "She is not my girlfriend."

Alec snorted. "Oh man, you are already head over heels for her."

"I-I am not." Jace looked at the clock on the wall. First class dinner was ending soon. "I have to go. Bye, guys."

Jace hurried out of the dining room, running away from their responses. As soon as the door closed behind him, he ran a hand through his tousled blond curls. He wasn't head over heels for Clary, was he? They had just met this afternoon. But, then again, he couldn't stop thinking about her. And, he had never felt this way about any girl before. He had never wanted to open up completely, about everything, like he wanted to do with Clary. He started walking to the first class entrance, looking at his shoes as he went. He couldn't imagine Clary ever liking a guy like him. He was poor, and she was..well, she had a lot more money then he had ever had. But, Titanic was supposedly the Ship of Dreams. Maybe, just maybe, his dreams would come true.

When he finally reached the grand staircase where the big clock was, he started looking around for Clary. He saw the possessive man that she was with earlier today, and a few other men say goodbye to the remaining people at their table, and go into a room labeled The Smoking Room. His eyes lingered there for a moment, and then as the door closed, his eyes went back to the table where they were just sitting in. Finally, the women left, to go back to their rooms, he presumed. He didn't see Clary anywhere. He felt his heart drop, and he mentally kicked himself. _Of course she wouldn't some. _He thought stupidly to himself.

He was just about to go back to his room when he felt a hesitant tap on his shoulder. He whipped around, and turned to face Clary. She looked even more beautiful than she looked this afternoon, if that was even possible. She wore an emerald green dress that matched her eyes perfectly, and made her fancy up-do look radiant. He smiled at her, and he took her hand in his, and kissed it gently.

"I have always wanted to do that." Jace said, grinning at her confused expression.

Clary smiled back at him. "So, what are we doing?"

"You want to go to a real party?" He asked.

"A real party? What do you mean?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"A party where you don't have to be all proper." Jace said, starting to guide her out to the cold night air.

She giggled, and sighed. "I would love that, Jace."

"Good. Because that was my only idea. There is only so much you can do on a boat in the middle of the North Atlantic."

Clary laughed, shivering a little. Jace took off his own jacket, and put it around her fragile shoulders. "Thank you." She said, gratefully snuggling into it.

Jace led her into the third class entrance, and into the room where the party was happening. It was already in full swing, although it had probably only started ten minutes ago. The room was filled with people from all races. People from England, France, Ireland, Italy, and Scotland were just a few different groups. He watched Clary as her eyes widened, and she immediately laughed, and relaxed, all the tension from her shoulders leaving her body. Jace smiled, and led her over to a table where Alec, Magnus, and Ragnor were all sitting with glasses of beer in their hands.

"Clary, I would like you to meet my best friend Alec Lightwood, and our roommates, Magnus Bane, and Ragnor Fell." Jace introduced them.

Clary looked at all of them, and when her eyes met Alec's, she gasped. "Alec?"

"Clarissa?" Alec gaped.

"You guys..know each other?" Magnus asked, his eyebrows raised.

"We grew up together." Clary's eyes lit up. "He, and his sister Isabelle were two of my closest friends growing up. Well, Isabelle still is."

"Isabelle..you know where she is?" Alec asked, shocked.

"She is my..well, she is my maid. It was the only way we could still stay close friends.." Clary trailed off, watching Alec closely.

"She is here?" Alec murmured, his eyes looking like they were about to pop out of his head.

"Yes, she is here." Clary said, smiling happily. "It is all a pleasure to meet you. I am Clary."

"Would you like to dance?" Jace murmured in Clary's ear.

"I would love to, but I-I don't know the steps." Clary admitted, biting her lip unconsciously.

"Neither do I. Just go along with it." He said as he pulled her to where the other couples were dancing.

As Clary fumbled over the first few steps, she looked up at Jace, mortified. "I told you I couldn't dance."

Jace pulled her close. "I guess we'll just have to make up our own moves, then."

Clary just smiled up at him, and put her arms around his neck, as he put his hands around her waist. They swayed lightly, and Jace knew in that instant that Clary felt their strange connection, too.

**Review!**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! For all you  
**

** Hey, hey! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments Series or Titanic**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews, once again. You all are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments Series or Titanic**

CPOV

Clary sat on her private deck, eating breakfast the next morning with Sebastian. Although she sat there looking all prim and proper, her mind was still back in last night's little adventure. It had been the most rebellious thing she had ever done, going off with a third class passenger. And she had been completely exhilarated by the whole experience. Not only did she like the danger, but also..Jace.

Yes, maybe she did like Jace a bit more than she should for an engaged, soon to be married woman. But, she just couldn't help it. Jace had an intoxicating personality that just..drew people in. She had no idea if he reciprocated the feelings she was starting to develop for him, but she knew he at least liked her a little bit. The way he looked at her, was like he was looking into her soul. And when they touched..it was like all the nerves in her body were lit on fire. She never felt that when Sebastian held her hand, but with Jace, she was beginning to think that she would be experiencing many new things with him, if they continued to spend time together. Her head was telling her that she really shouldn't be getting anymore involved with Jace, but her heart was telling her a different story.

"So, Clarissa, what would you like to do today?" Sebastian asked, looking up at her across the table.

_Anything without you. _Clary thought silently. "I'm not sure. Why do you ask? Were you planning something?"

"Actually, I was." Sebastian said, smiling a bit.

Clary's heart sank. She was hoping to find Jace today, and talk to him a bit more. "What were you planning?"

"Well, I have arranged Captain Starkweather and Mr. Simon Lewis to take us on a full tour of this grand ship." Sebastian said. "Mr. Simon Lewis is the genius of the Titanic if you didn't know."

"Yes, I know that." Clary snapped. "I will go get ready now."

Clary walked off before Sebastian could reply, and went to her room. She carefully locked the door and then went down to the couch in the middle of the room and sat down gracefully in it. She internally sighed. She didn't want to go on some dreadfully boring tour from the captain and owner of the ship. Although, she had met Mr. Lewis last night at dinner, and he seemed to be a very nice and agreeable man. And it wasn't that she was not interested in the grand ship, but today she had looked forward to spending with Jace. Clary went over to the other side of the room, and picked up a sketchbook, and before she knew it, she was drawing the sharp, angular face of Jace Wayland. She stared at the almost lifelike version of Jace, wondering what she should she do. She knew she wasn't supposed to be even considering talking to him, but when she was with him, she just felt so free. It was almost like when she had to live in her strict first class life, she felt like she couldn't breath at all. But being with Jace and his friends was like a breath of fresh air.

"Who is Mr. Handsome?" Came a voice from behind her.

Clary jumped slightly, before realizing it was only Isabelle. "Isabelle, you scared me!"

Isabelle just grinned and sat down beside Clary. "So, Mr. I-Want-To-Control-Everyone-And-Everything told me you were going out on a _breath taking tour _today." Isabelle said, mimicking Sebastian's voice.

Clary laughed, mocking along with her. "I am sure it will just be _fantastic._"

Isabelle laughed and picked up Clary's sketchpad. "So, who is this?"

Clary looked at Isabelle warily. "Someone I met yesterday."

"Does this someone have a name?" Isabelle giggled.

"Jace Wayland." Clary said, biting her lip.

"He sure is handsome." Isabelle sighed. "Not my type, though. I like them tall, dark and mysterious."

Clary laughed, then sighed quietly. "Will you help me get ready?"

"Yes!" Isabelle squealed. She loved dressing Clary up.

"Can I ask one huge favor?" Clary asked hesitantly.

"I suppose so." Isabelle said, looking at Clary questionably.

"Will you come with us? I can give you dress to borrow." Clary added quickly.

"Of course I will come with you!" Isabelle said, grinning hugely. "And anything to get out of this hideous maid outfit. Honestly, Clary. I don't know why I ever agreed to this job." She teased.

Clary just laughed in reply, and went to her wardrobe to look for an acceptable outfit. She was about to pick a dark gray dress, to express her mood, but Isabelle quickly took that option away from her, and handed her a light ivory one instead. Clary quickly put on the dress, which she realized she had never worn before. And, she had to admit, it looked beautiful. Isabelle then proceeded to put her hair into an intricate up do, and then proceeded to get ready herself. She put on a simple, yet beautiful light yellow dress that Clary looked horrible in. As soon as they concluded they both looked good, they went outside where they met Sebastian and her mother. Beside them was an older man that Clary identified as Captain Starweather, and a younger man that looked to be about their age with dark hair and dark brown eyes, who Clary had already met as Mr. Simon Lewis. She glanced over at her friend, and saw Isabelle's eyes widen at the sight of Mr. Lewis. His eyes were glued to Isabelle's also. Clary smiled inwardly.

"Ready, sweetpea?" Sebastian asked, taking her arm.

"Yes, dear." Clary fake smiled, and continued walking behind Isabelle and Mr. Lewis, who seemed to have struck up a conversation.

After quite sometime, Clary had eventually wandered off by herself. Sebastian had been preoccupied with showing off to Captain Starkweather, and her mother was too busy gossiping to the other women that passed by, to notice. Only Isabelle had noticed her starting to walk away, but Clary gave her a reassuring smile before continuing. She unconsciously found herself walking towards the third class deck, where she presumed Jace was. She looked around for a bit, before she finally spotted a halo of golden hair. She smiled, and went over to him. She noticed he was writing something in his notebook very fast. She cleared her throat quietly. And he slowly raised his head in annoyance before he saw it was her. His eyes widened slightly, before he composed himself.

"Clary.." He said, closing his notebook and standing up.

"Hello, Jace." She smiled.

"What are you doing here? I mean, not that I'm not glad to see you.." He rambled slightly.

"I had to see you again." She said simply, feeling a little nervous.

"I see." He smiled. "Well, what would you like to do?"

"Can we stay down here? I like it so much more down here." She answered, sitting down beside him.

"Whatever you want, Clary." Jace said, scooting closer to her.

"So, please tell me what is in the notebook." Clary pleaded suddenly, making Jace look over at her in surprise.

Jace leaned forward so that he was whispering in her ear. "My heart."

"Your heart?" She asked, confused.

"Everything that is in my heart, I write it all down in here." Jace replied, looking into her eyes.

"Do you write poetry?" Clary asked, taking a random guess.

Jace laughed quietly. "No. I'm not some poor, depressed kid who writes poetry. What I do is much more interesting."

Clary gave him her best pleading look. "Please? Will you tell me?"

Jace shrugged. "That depends."

Clary raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Depends on what?"

"Show me something that is extremely important to you, and I will show you what is in this book." Jace said, satisfied with the bargain.

Clary thought for a minute, before she nodded and stood up. "Fine. We can go to my room, then."

**Sorry this chapter is kinda late and short. Whoops! I know I used Simon s name in the last chapter, but I'm going to change that right now! Also, I don't remember the persons username, and I'm too lazy to go look, but, I know the characters are a bit OOC. It is kinda hard to make a sarcastic Jace because , well, its the early 1900s! So, I'm trying. And about Isabelle being a maid, well I had to write her into the story. I mean a story isn't a story without Isabelle, am I right? I'm just trying to go along the lines of the movie with the character personalities! So, sorry about that..**

**Anyway review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! I WAS JUST READING THE REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER AND I REALIZED THAT I PUT THE WHOLE "DOES HE HAVE A NAME" SCENE IN THE LAST CHAPTER. AND, LIKE I SAID BEFORE, SIMON ISN'T THIRD CLASS. HE WAS AT FIRST, BUT THEN I CHANGED MY MIND AND I WAS GOING TO CHANGE THE NAME IN CHAPTER 3, BUT MY COMPUTER WOULDN'T LET ME. I HOPE ANY CONFUSION WAS CLEARED UP. **

** Hey, hey! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments Series or Titanic**

CPOV

Clary grabbed Jace's hand as they hurriedly made their way to the first class area, ignoring the strange looks they were getting from the other people strolling on the deck. Clary was slightly embarrassed, but felt more free than she had ever felt. She glanced over at Jace, and as if he felt her gaze; he looked over at her and they shared a grin. Clary giggled, and squeezed his hand slightly. Jace looked surprised at first; but he squeezed her hand back. He started walking closer with her, and she realized she liked the close proximity of Jace. He was like the sun to her; when she was around him, she felt instantly warmed. She felt _right. _Clary had only known him for only a day, but she felt closer to him than she had ever felt with Sebastian or any of her family. It was almost like a piece of her was in him, and she had finally found her other half. She knew it was absurd, she had no idea if he felt the same way. But, somehow she couldn't help feeling this way.

They finally reached her room, and she silently closed the door and locked it behind her. She went to the other door in the room, and locked that, also. She leaned against the door, and faced him with hesitant eyes. He smiled at her, as if to give her courage, and he looked at the room. She noticed how his eyes lingered on each of the paintings, and then he stopped on the piano in the room. His gold eyes widened, and a big grin suddenly formed on his face. He absentmindedly started to play with his notebook again, and it suddenly dawned on Clary what his passion was.

"You play the piano?" She asked, moving to his side.

"Yeah, I do, actually." He admitted, turning to face her.

Clary raised her eyebrows, and smiled. "Well, are you going to play for me?"

He smiled at her, and then went to go sit over at the piano. He ran his fingers over the keys, and played a few notes before he went into a beautiful melody, with complicated notes. It was so beautiful, Clary just stood there in awe of him. She had no idea that he could play like this. The song sounded so passionate and heartfelt, and he out all of his energy into it. As he played the last few notes, he looked up at her with anticipating eyes.

"That..was so beautiful. Did you compose it?" She asked, going to sit on the piano bench with him.

"Yeah." Jace smirked. "I wrote it for someone very special, actually."

"Who did you write it for?" Clary asked curiously.

"Oh, this girl." He said nonchalantly.

Her heart felt like it sank into her stomach. "You have a..lady friend, then?" She asked stiffly.

"I do." Jace said, taking her hand in his.

"What's her name?" She asked, somehow managing to look straight into his eyes.

Jace leaned in towards her, so that he was whispering in her ear. "Clarissa Fairchild-Morgenstern."

Clary felt her heart start to beat quickly again, and she smiled. "Is that so?"

"Yeah." Jace said, looking at her with a new light in his eyes. "Put your hands on the keys."

"Excuse me?" She asked, eyebrows crinkling in confusion.

"You heard me." He said, taking her small hands in his own and placing them gently on the keys.

"I have no idea how to play the piano-" She started, but was quickly cut off by Jace.

"That's why I'm going to teach you." He said while rolling his eyes simultaneously.

Clary just giggled and sighed. He had no idea how bad her experience was with instruments, especially the piano. Jace put his hands over her own, and started playing the C-Scale. She smiled lightly, and he looked over at her with a grin on his face.

"See, you're not that bad." He said, while making her fingers play a more complicated melody.

As the song came to an end, Jace took her hands off the keys, but kept her in his own. She turned to face him, curious as to why he was being so quiet. When she looked into his eyes, she saw something she had never seen on Sebastian's face before. Care..adoration..and love? He leaned in slightly, making the small space between them even smaller. Clary took a deep breath, and closed off the space between them. Her lips touched his hesitantly, and he returned the pressure to her own lips. They kissed deeply, feeling the electricity between them. Clary's arms slowly wound their way around Jace's neck, and he put his arms around her waist. Suddenly, the kiss stopped being gentle and deep, and their kisses became faster and more passionate. Clary found herself on his lap, trying to get even closer to him. She threaded her fingers through his silky golden curls, reveling in the softness of them. He ran his hands up and down her sides, where they finally settled at her hips.

A loud knock sounded at the door, and Jace and Clary broke apart, panting. She looked at him with wide eyes, filled with panic. She cleared her throat softly, and got off of him. She smoothed down her dress, and fixed her messy hair. After she calmed down a bit, she finally called out, "Who is it?"

"Isabelle!" The voice singsonged from the other side.

Clary motioned for Jace to sit where he was, and she went to go open the door, opening it only a crack. "Hello, Isabelle, but this really isn't a good time."

Isabelle just rolled her eyes, and pushed the door open. When she saw Jace sitting there, she turned to Clary with a questioning look. "It's Mr. Handsome!"

Jace smirked slightly, looking at Clary. "You nick named me Mr. Handsome? How flattering."

Clary closed the door hurriedly, making sure to lock it. "Are Sebastian and Mother back yet, Isabelle?"

"No, they're getting ready for dinner. Which is what _you _should be doing." Isabelle said, raising an eyebrow.

"I get it, I'm leaving." Jace said, standing up. "Clary, would you and Isabelle like to come to a party tonight?"

"Ooo. I do love parties!" Isabelle grinned.

"We know, Isabelle. And yes, Jace. We will come." Clary said while smiling stupidly at Jace.

"Meet you at the same spot?" Jace asked.

"Of course. Goodbye, Jace." Clary said, closing the door behind him.

"Okay, what happened?" Isabelle asked, practically jumping up and down.

"What makes you think something happened?" Clary asked while walking over to her wardrobe to pick out something to wear.

"Oh, you can't fool me, Clarissa. I know something was happening in this room before I knocked." Isabelle stated simply as she came over to stand beside Clary.

"Nothing happened." Clary persisted. "What about you and Mr. Simon Lewis?"

Isabelle blushed deeply. "He's a very kind gentleman."

Clary just looked over at her best friend and rolled her eyes. "You already have him madly in love with you, don't you?"

"No." Isabelle said, smiling lightly. "Stop changing the subject."

"Who's changing the subject? Not me." Clary grinned. "Do you like this dress?"

Isabelle sighed frustratedly. "No. You know I hate black. Here, wear this one." She said as she took out a light blue dress that sparkled slightly.

"You're a miracle worker, Isabelle. Thank you." Clary said, getting into her corset that she hated to wear. She put on the light blue dress, surprised that she actually looked good.

"You look beautiful, Clarissa." Isabelle said, fixing her own dress. She was wearing a light purple dress with black beads all over it.

"As do you, Isabelle." Clary said smiling at her friend. "How should I do my hair?"

"Down, definitely." Isabelle confidently said.

**Chapter done! Okay, so I only got three reviews last chapter, and that made me sad :( more reviews pleasee?**


	6. Chapter 6

*****IMPORTANT A/N*****

**For all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter before I put the note up, this is for you. First of all, in Chapter 3, I did change Simon's name to Ragnor Fell. Second of all, I realized I had put the whole "Does he have a name" scene in Chapter 4, so I deleted it in Chapter 5. Sorry for the mix up, I totally forgot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments, or Titanic.**

CPOV

Clary sat at the dinner table, bored out of her mind. Sebastian was going on and on about their soon to be wedding, and her mother was gossiping with the other women constantly. Clary glanced over at Isabelle, only to see her in a very animated conversation with Simon Lewis. She smiled inwardly. They seemed to really like each other, despite their ranks in society. As she looked around the room, she saw a young girl and her mother sitting at their own table. The mother was giving her daughter the proper rules of etiquette. Clary felt the almost instantaneous memories of herself going through the same thing with her mother. She had always hated it- She preferred to be running around in the open air than sitting in a stuffy room.

"Clarissa?" Imogene Herondale's voice startled her, bringing her out of her reverie.

"Yes?" She asked, meeting her eyes.

"What color are your bridesmaids dresses?" The older woman asked her curiously.

"Of course Clarissa chose lavender, although she knows that I absolutely detest it." Jocelyn cut in.

"Actually, Mother, I happen to find it a very flattering color, especially on Isabelle." Clary pointed out, challenging her mother.

"Oh, well yes. I suppose so." Jocelyn said stiffly. She did not approve of Isabelle being a bridesmaid.

"I think Clarissa's dress looks absolutely stunning on her." Isabelle said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Of course it does." Jocelyn smiled fakely at Isabelle. "We most certainly would not pick an unattractive dress for my only daughter."

The awkward silence filled the air again, and Clary looked up at the clock desperately. Only ten more minutes left until the men would go smoke their cigars and drink their brandy; and the women would retire to their rooms for the night. The ten minutes seemed too far away. Sebastian gave her a sharp look from across the table, silently letting her know that he disapproved on how she was acting tonight. Clary just met his gaze evenly, with a cold, hard stare. He held her gaze until he stood up, and announced that it was time for the men to go to the Cigar Room. As the women at the table started to get up to go to their rooms, Clary looked over at Isabelle, and nodded her head slightly.

As her mother got up from the table, Clary spoke up. "I think I'm going to use the powder room before I go upstairs. Goodnight, Mother."

Before her mother could reply, Clary got up with Isabelle and went towards the directions of the powder room. They hid behind the wall, and after they saw Jocelyn get up from the table and go up the Grand Staircase, they started bursting out laughing. They walked toward the clock, giggling the whole time. More than once, they got peculiar looks from a few people sitting at the tables they passed. When they finally reached the clock, Clary was disappointed not to find Jace there. She sighed quietly, hoping he would be there soon.

Suddenly, she heard a silky voice in her ear. "Ladies."

Clary turned to face Jace with a huge grin on her face. "Jace."

Jace smiled back at her, and held his arm out to twine hers with his. "How was dinner? Was it absolutely phenomenal?"

Clary and Isabelle laughed loudly, and poked Jace in the side. "Stop making fun."

"Me? Making fun? Never." He said with a smirk.

"What's put you in such a good mood tonight?" Clary asked curiously.

"You." Jace said simply as they entered the party.

"This looks like so much fun!" Isabelle squealed excitedly.

"Isabelle.." Clary started, but Isabelle had already run off.

"She is an energetic girl, isn't she?" Jace asked, chuckling lightly.

"You have no idea." She responded, looking up at his face. "Is Alec here tonight?"

"Yeah." Jace pointed to a table in the corner. "He's over there."

Clary walked over to the table, dragging Jace along with her. When they reached the destination, Alec, Magnus, and Ragnor were all sitting there, drinking beer, as they had been last night. Clary went over to Alec's side, and tugged at his arm. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Who, Clary? If it's one of your friends you want to set me up with, I'm not interested-"

"I don't want to set you up with anyone, no. But I do want you to meet one of my friends." Clary interrupted him.

Isabelle stood near a girl, an Irish immigrant by the looks of her, and was chatting animatedly with her. When she saw Clary, she smiled, but then she saw Alec behind Clary, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Alec?"

Alec broke into a big smile. "Izzy!"

Clary smiled, satisfied with her work. She turned around to start going back to the table, and ran right into Jace. "S-Sorry."

"Something the matter, Red?" Jace asked, still holding onto her arms.

"Red?" Clary said, smiling. "Is that another nickname for me?"

"Yeah." He said, finally letting her go. "Do you want a drink or something?"

"Sure." She said hesitantly. She had never had beer before. Wine, and champagne, but never beer or any kind of hard liquor.

Jace smiled and led her over to the bar, where there were several full glasses of beer for anyone to take. Jace took two, and started over towards an empty table. He set the glasses down, and then proceeded to pull the chair out for Clary. "For you, madame."

Clary laughed and sat down. She eagerly picked up her glass, looked at it curiously, before chugging down the whole glass. When she was finished, she looked over at Jace, who was looking at her with a sort of awed expression.

She raised her eyebrows at him curiously. "You think a first class girl cant drink?"

Jace smiled at her and said, "You're different than most first class girls."

"Is that so, Mr. Wayland?" Clary said archly.

"Yes, Miss. Fairchild-Morgenstern."

Clary blinked, then suddenly got up. "Lets dance!"

"I thought you didn't know the steps." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"You know what, Jace? I don't care! For the first time in my life, I don't care!" She said triumphantly.

"Glad to know I bring that out in you." Jace teased, but got up and followed her to the dance floor nonetheless.

As they got in the middle of the dance floor, Clary looked around, and started mimicking what the other people on the dance floor were doing. She quickly got the hang of it, as did Jace. As she entered the second dance, she spotted Isabelle. She was talking to her brother, and had a very happy smile on her face. Clary was glad that fate had brought Alec onto this ship; Isabelle thought she would never see Alec after they separated when their dad had died and they lost all their money and savings. Isabelle had cried for days when she found out she had to leave her brother; they were very close growing up. But Clary knew the only way Isabelle would survive was if she took Isabelle with her, and so Isabelle accepted. But, Clary was glad to see the siblings reunite again, if only for a little while.

"Do you want to go outside for a little but?" Jace asked, looking down at Clary.

Clary nodded gratefully. "Yes."

They made their way outside, and Clary took a deep breath of the chilly night air. "Its so nice out here."

Jace just looked up at the sky, studying the stars. Clary looked up also; and was amazed at all she could see. There seemed to be billions of more stars than there were in London or in Philadelphia. "Look! A shooting star!"

Jace followed the star with his eyes. "Wow, that's a long one. You know, my pops used to say, every time you saw a shooting star, it was a soul going to heaven."

"I like that." Clary said, smiling. "Should we wish on it?"

Jace looked at her curiously. "Why? What would you wish for?"

Clary's smile dropped as she thought about it. If she had to wish for anything, it would be for her to have a different life. A different life that she could be with Jace. But that was never going to happen. She would give up her whole life; the parties, the jewels, the fancy clothes, if she could just be with Jace. She knew if she tried to get off with him when the boat docked, her mother, or Sebastian would get her in an instant.

"Something I cant have."

Jace looked at her, confused at her answer. From the look on his face, he wasn't expecting her to say something like that. To be honest, neither did she. But as she said the words, she knew it would be impossible to be with Jace. Her mother and Sebastian had her trapped. No doubt if she went with Jace, Sebastian would find some way to get rid of him. Even if it meant taking his life.

"I have to go, Jace. Goodnight." Clary said, starting to walk away.

"Clary-!" Jace started to say.

Clary just walked faster, eventually turning into a run. And she didn't look back.

**I just wanted to address one reviewer who thought the Jace-Clary kiss was too soon. But if you think about it, in the movie Jack and Rose had sex the day after they really got to know each other. So its not that big of a deal, right? Oh and they only have three days on the ship total, so I kinda have to speed things up. And sorry if you think things are getting boring, but hey. *shrugs* sorry.**

**ReviewReviewReview! Please? Since I updated early?**

**Pwease?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just wanted to take the time to thank all you guys who reviewed, favorited this story, favorited ME (:D), and put this on their story alerts. Seriously, it makes me feel AWESOME. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MI, or Titanic.**

**

* * *

**CPOV

The next morning, Clary opened her eyes blearily. Her head was _pounding. _It felt like it had been split open in two. That might of had something to do with the alcohol she had last night. Then again, it might have been because she stayed up until four a.m crying her eyes out. She knew what she had to do. If she wanted Jace to actually live, she had to let him go. Her miseries were one thing; his were completely another. Sebastian got infuriated when she even looked at another man besides him, she could only imagine what he would do if he lost her to another man. He would actually loose, and that was something Sebastian Verlac just did not do. Even if he did loose, he would get even. That much Clary was sure of.

"Clarissa?" Isabelle's voice came through the door.

"Come in, Isabelle." Clary said, getting up from the bed and putting her robe on.

"Where did you disappear to last night?" Isabelle said as she came to help Clary with her hair.

"I wasn't feeling well; I decided to come back early." Clary said stiffly.

"Sure," Isabelle said, unconvinced. "Whatever you say, Clarissa."

"Don't call me Clarissa anymore. Call me Clary." Clary said tiredly. "Clarissa is too long."

Clary stepped into the corset she hated to wear so much. Isabelle stepped behind her, and began tightening the strings until Clary could barely breath anymore. She never understood why she had to wear a corset; she had a small waist as it was. But, of course her mother had insisted upon it since she was twelve years old. Every time Isabelle pulled one of the strings, it made her gasp with surprise, even though she knew what to expect.

When her corset was finally tied and securely tightened, she stepped into a navy blue dress to wear to the church services. She walked beside her mother and Sebastian, because Isabelle wasn't allowed to walk with her. Her mother presumed Isabelle was some intellectual third class person who wasn't worthy enough to associate with her daughter. This is what infuriated Clary the most. Just because people like Isabelle and Alec and Jace were third class were idiots. Far from it, actually. Jace was more beautiful than anyone in first class. He was funnier than anyone in first class. He was smarter than anyone in first class. He _understood_ her more than anyone in third class.

Clary bit her bottom lip fiercely; trying not to cry. Thinking about him would not make her decision any easier. If she wanted to get through these next few days, she needed to stop thinking about Jace. Stop thinking about how he held her while they were dancing. So secure, but at the same time so gentle. She needed to stop thinking about how he had held her hand. She needed to stop thinking about how he kissed her. Clary's thoughts immediately stopped. She took a deep breath as they walked into the chapel, and put on an impassive expression. No one could know all the emotional turmoil she was going through right now.

* * *

As soon as the services ended; Clary let out a sigh of relief. That had been the longest hour of her life. A few times, her carefully constructed expression had slipped; and her mother had noticed. Sebastian hadn't noticed, though. _He was probably too busy thinking about himself. _Clary thought bitterly. Before she even consciously realized it, she had drifted away from Sebastian's side, and was soon walking by herself. She leaned over the railing of the Titanic, and looked down at the dark blue ocean that surrounded her. She started to walk again, and when she walked by the gymnasium, an arm snaked out the door and pulled her inside, covering her mouth. Clary tried to scream, but stopped when she saw who was in the room with her.

"_Jace?"_ She said incredulously.

"Clary," He started, but Clary, knowing she wouldn't be able to separate from Jace if she didn't leave now, started back toward the door.

"Wait!" He said desperately, blocking her from the door. "Why are you running from me?"

"I-I'm not." Clary said, holding back the tears.

"Look, Clary. You're no picnic. You're even a spoiled brat sometimes. But underneath it all, is the most amazing girl. I know I have nothing to offer you. I don't have money, or a house, or s decent lifestyle-"

"You're making this much harder than it already is. Please, let it go, Jace. I will be fine." Clary whispered, a few tears escaping.

"I don't think you will, Clary. They have you trapped. You're like a butterfly in a glass jar. And you're going to die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away, because you're strong." Jace said as he moved closed to Clary. He stroked her cheek gently, wiping away the tears. "But, Clary, eventually that fire in you, the fire that I love in you, it is going to burn out."

Clary stepped away, out of his reach. "Its not up to you to save me, Jace."

Jace just looked into her eyes for a moment before answering. "You're right. Only you can do that."

"Please, Jace." Clary whispered. She suddenly straightened up, and put a cold look in her eyes. "Leave me alone."

And with that, Clary turned around and went out the door, leaving Jace heartbroken and speechless.

* * *

Clary sat on a deck outside with Isabelle, staring ahead, but not looking anywhere. She couldn't get the image of Jace as she left out of her head. It was forever glued into her mind. She had never seen anyone look so-so-

Heartbroken.

That was the word she was looking for. She had truly broken his heart. But if she broke his heart, that meant he actually had to feel something for her in the first place. Had he really..loved her? She couldn't imagine why. There was nothing special about her. Most people only liked her for her beauty, or for her family name. But, when she was with Jace last night and the night before, she couldn't help but think he saw past all of that. He saw into her soul. And Jace-well he was more than just a pretty face to her. She could be herself with him, she felt no insecurities, and she wasn't even hesitant about it. Something in Jace, well it was hard to explain, even to herself. He was her other half, her... soul mate? She hadn't thought about it before, she hadn't even considered it. But..

Was she in love with Jace Wayland?

"Isabelle.." Clary started, unsure of how to begin.

"Yes?" Isabelle said as she tore her gaze from across the deck where Simon was and looked over at her.

"What were your thoughts when you saw Jace and I together?" Clary asked, looking down at the deck.

"You were in love." Isabelle said simply. "It was almost like-like magnetism with the two of you. If you moved, he would move. And likewise."

"I-I broke it off with him." Clary said, finally getting it off her chest.

Isabelle turned to her with a dangerous expression. "You. Did. What?"

"Isabelle, Sebastian would hunt us down! He would _kill _Jace if he had to! You know that!" Clary pleaded for her friend to understand her motives.

"You're going to give up the love of you life because you're afraid of Sebastian?" Isabelle asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course I'm afraid of Sebastian!" Clary hissed quietly.

"Claris-Sorry,Clary, I'm going to give you a little bit of advice. Do not give up Jace. I see the way you look at each other. I see the way you grab his hand when no one is looking. I see how you are so much happier with him in your life. I talked to Alec. He sees the exact same thing in Jace. I want to see you happy, Clary. So, don't let Sebastian hold you back." Isabelle said with a little smile.

"Thank you, Isabelle." Clary said, a new light forming behind her eyes.

"So, are you going to tell him how you really feel?" Isabelle asked curiously.

"How I feel?" Clary asked, perplexed by the question.

"You're hopelessly in love with him, Clary. And he feels the same way." Isabelle said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Clary asked, getting up also.

"To talk to Mr. Lewis." Isabelle said simply.

Clary stood there, dumbfounded, for a moment. That is when her thoughts kicked back into gear again, and she started down to the third class deck. She thought she saw Isabelle grinning like a fool from the corner of her eye, but when she turned to face her, she was gone, as was Simon. Clary just smiled and continued her walk. When she finally reached the third class entrance, she looked around for Jace. She didn't see him anywhere. She did see Alec, Magnus, and Ragnor, however, so she went over to where they were sitting.

"Hello, Alec, Magnus, Ragnor." Clary smiled as she came up beside them.

"Clary! Hello!" Magnus said cheerfully. "What brings you done here?"

"I was actually looking for Jace.." She said, trailing off.

"Of course." Ragnor said with a silly grin that almost matched Isabelle's exactly.

"Ragnor.." Alec warned. "We haven't seen him since breakfast. Since he is not down here, my guess would be at the bow of the ship. He just likes standing there for some reason." Alec said.

"Thank you." Clary said gratefully "I will go check up there. Thank you, again."

Clary anxiously walked back upstairs. How would Jace react when he saw her? She hoped he wasn't angry at her. She had made a terrible mistake; one that she profusely hoped he could forgive her for. She made it up to the deck, and looked around. For a moment she didn't see anything, but then a flash of gold caught her eye. He was at the very front of the ship, leaning on the railing. His back was mostly to her; so he hadn't seen her yet, but she could see part of his face. His golden features looked thoughtful and oddly hurt and vulnerable. Her heart automatically started to beat quicker just at the sight of him.

"Hello, Jace." Clary said in a soft, but clear voice.

Jace turned around quickly, and when he saw her his eyes widened fractionally. When he saw the look on her face. His features immediately transformed from heartbroken and sad, to the happiest grin she had ever seen on anyone.

"They said you would probably be up here-" Clary started, only to be silenced by Jace.

"Come here." He ordered quietly. Clary was instantly by his side. "Now, close your eyes." She looked at him, confused for a moment, but then her eyelids fluttered shut.

She kept her eyes closed as she felt him lead her up to where he was just standing a moment before. "No peeking." Jace warned in her ear.

"I'm not, Jace." She promised quietly.

"Open your eyes, Clary." Jace whispered into her ear.

Clary opened her eyes, and was amazed at what she saw. There was nothing ahead of them, just the setting sun and the roaring ocean waters beneath them. Although she knew she was still on the Titanic, it was almost like she was flying. It was only her and Jace that existed in this moment.

"I'm flying, Jace!" She said, delighted.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine and its up she goes, up she goes." Jace sang softly in her ears as he intertwined their hands.

Clary turned her head, and looked directly into Jaces eyes. His gold eyes were almost shimmering in the setting sun, and the depths of his eyes were amazing. They were filled with such passion, and happiness, and love. Clary had never seen anyone so perfect, and she knew in that instant that her and Jace could survive anything. Whatever Sebastian threw at them, their love could handle it. At this precise moment when she thought this, Jace brought their lips together.

Although they had kissed before; Clary thought this one was much more meaningful than the first. Their first kiss had just been raw lust, and passion. Now, it wsa still filled with lust and passion, but there was also love. And as the sun gave its last rays of sunshine, Jace and Clary realized one thing.

Love was beautiful.

Little did they know, that as they were standing there without a care in the world, that was the last time the Titanic would ever see sunlight.

**yayy! I'm doing a little happy dance for finishing this chapter. By the way, have you guys read the July excerpt of City of Fallen Angels? if not, go on .com its the first post on the page. Its AWESOME :) **

**ReviewReviewReview! **


End file.
